snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Henric James Nicolei
Early Life: Henric's Birth Story -Shall be revealed soon- Background Story: Little was known about Henric’s past. He was found alone and destitute while scavenging for food behind a small town muggle restaurant, owned by Sophia and Horace Nicolei. When the Ministry of Magic was first notified of underage magic performed in the presence of muggles, they were stunned to find the boy in this condition. It was suspected that the boy got his memories erased by an unknown perpetrator. The Ministry immediately went in search for his birth parents but to no avail. For several short months, Henric was placed in an orphanage for young wizards and witches. But the Nicolei family fought hard to gain custody and eventually they won the long awaited trial. Henric was adopted at the age of 5. Sophia and Horace who were both sworn to secrecy in order to keep their loving son, decided it was best for him to grow up in the muggle world where he could be safe from harm. And so several years passed by, Henric received his first Hogwarts letter on his birthday. At first, Henric’s parents were quite apprehensive with the prospect of him going to a wizarding school but seeing how happy their son was upon discovering his forgotten heritage, they soon changed their minds in the end and accompanied him to buy his first wizarding school supplies in Diagon Alley. Personality Henric is kind and thoughtful, never the one who likes to be a burden to anyone. He's always in awe with everything magical including creatures he had never seen before. He loves playing muggle video games, watch quidditch matches, dragons, pumpkin pies and every typical wizard teenage boys like him would love. He is also an avid supporter of his favourite muggle football club, Manchester United. First Year * Henric with his squeaky voice,"I'm A Wizard!?* after he got his first letter from Hogwarts. * Begged his adoptive parents to let him go to Hogwarts. * First-time travelling by Floo-powder with his muggle parents to Diagon Alley. * Sorted into Hufflepuff! * His heart almost jumped out from his chest when he was greeted by a real ghost. (Fat Friar) * Spend most of his time bedridden due to the extreme cold weather condition that struck Hogwarts. * Always hungry and finding up ways to get more pumpkin pastries from the kitchens. Second Year * Henric is growing taller and lankier despite eating tons of food. * Saw his first threstral as they were pulled up in the Hogwarts carriages to the school and not understanding why his friends could not see them too. * Set up his own pet-caring business on his own. * Playing with dragon cards during his free time instead of studying. * Almost flunked his potions exam. Third Year * Spent his time day-dreaming by the lake. * Meeting new friends. * Henric was saddened by the sudden demised of his fellow schoolmate. * Developed a slight crush with a certain fourth-year Huffie girl. * Found himself embarrassed in front of the student body after the Hogwarts ghost revealed his true intentions, no matter how many times he denied it at the Great Hall. * Attended the 2086 Summer Field Trip in Scotland and their quest to find the Lochness Monster! Fourth Year * Henric had kebab sauce under his chin and his secret crush had to wipe it away for him, embarrassing himself in the process when they bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. * Got both his ears pierced in Paradise Piercings & Tattoos, of course, with a written permission from his dad. * While browsing through the aisle in Magical Menagerie, he accidentally met a newly transferred student named Freya llia Valke. * Henric and llia adopted a pet toad together which they named it "Princess Charlotte Elizabeth Diana" on the day they just met. They bonded over their shared love for magical creatures. * Lost the first five-points of the term for unintentionally insulting Professor's Flamsteed pet rock, Pebbles. * While at the treehouse, Adi mischievously levitated him up to the platform. Henric used his judo move on Adi as payback after. They bond over their similar interests and exchanged their card collections at the treehouse. * He gave Leah Abbott a present but never had the chance to tell her how he felt for her because Peeves interrupted their secret meet-up. * Ahem...Henric and llia were both mentioned in the school gossip paper,"The Aparecium" * Henric was confused why Leah didn't talk/avoid him for a period of time. * He told his seventh-year friend, Kace Lecium that he was adopted for the first time while playing muggle games in the "Room of Requirement" * He learnt about llia's family troubles when she told him at the library bookshelves. * Their pet toad went missing! * He was oblivious that Benny was jealous over his close friendship with Adi at first until they had a small confrontation in the library. * Henric seeked Adi's help to find and tell llia the truth about the whereabouts of their pet toad. * They were distraught when they found their Princess toadette DEAD! NOOO! * ACROMANTULAS ATTACK HOGWARTS! * Rescue llia from the Forbidden Forest with his S&R buddy Sophie Brown. * Hogwarts staff and students fought back. Thank goodness, everyone was safe! Summer 2087 * Henric, Adi and his girlfriend AJ have been invited to stay at llia's uncle place in Norway! Fifth Year * In the carriage ride, Adi told Henric that his mother found his face familiar with someone she knew back when she was still a student in Hogwarts. Adi also gave him two names which might give him a clue to find his potential birth parents, they were Declan Montgomery and Emillie Jane Krauss, both were from Slytherin much to Henric's surprise. ☀Declan Montgomery Relationships Horace Nicolei '(Adoptive Father) '''Sophia Nicolei '(Adoptive Mother) '''Horace Jr. (Henric's Pet Owl/ Brother) Aditya Rehman (FearlessLeader19) Freya llia Valke (VRSCIKA) Benjamin Atreyu (HolmesianFeline) Aubrey "AJ" Valentine (PhoenixStar) Leah Abbott (nanyjj) Jackson Hwang '''(RandomRaven) '''Kace Lecium (Expecto-Penguin) Lux Carrington (Squishy) Noel Wallace (Samia) Ava Burton (RandomRaven) Candice Messer (Poolicious) Professor Cassie (Bazinga) Debbie Fort (St.James Orphanage Caretaker) Principle Cartwright (St.James Orphanage Director) Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2090 Category:Hogwarts Category:Prefects Category:Head Boy Category:Alumni